


Dripping All Over You

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Roquill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>found this prompt on tumblr:<br/>"I was taking a shower in the hall bathroom and someone stole my towel so now I have to make a break for it down the hall to my room as naked as the day I was born and I didn’t see you when I rounded the corner until I slammed right into you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly AU-ish and is a stand alone.  
> Have fun.  
> Also I do apologize for any typos, I'll go over it once again in the morning. ^.^

 

 

Rocket cursed and rubbed furiously more shampoo into his fur to get rid of the gunk sticking in it, adjusting the spray of the shower to not coming down as hard onto his cybernetics, the soft electric sizzle was already driving him mad enough.  
He glared down at his dick and growled. Shit.  
“Don't think of the humie, don't think of Quill...” He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed a paw over them, cursing a blue streak.  
He heard Groot moving into the bathroom and leaving again, no doubt collecting his dirty clothing – and interrupting him before he even could start jerking off.  
It was a short time later he'd turned off the shower spray and reached for his towel.  
Where the fuck did that damn rag go?

Oh, right, Groot.  
Rocket slapped a paw in front of his face and dragged it down. Just perfect, peachy. He would've to run naked through the Milano, all from the back to his quarter. With a straining hard on no less.  
He opened the door and looked around, ears and nose twitching, ruffled up, still very wet fur standing up in all directions, tail swishing.

The coast seemed clear and he scurried toward his room, cybernetics still sizzling and cock still hard.  
Rocket slid around a corner and slammed headfirst into someone, snout pressed against something tender and his nose suddenly full of heavenly musk.

He was about to pull back as Quill's voice floated down to him. “Well, that's a bit sudden, but I'm not one to complain now that you _finally_ came around!”  
God damn humie, why'd he have to tease him so mercilessly? Rocket _knew_ he wasn't in the same league.  
Rocket was about to pull back fast as he felt a surprising sensation against his sensible nose and the heavenly scent got stronger.  
He would never know what possessed him to blurt out his next words and _not_ pulling back his face. But the fucking scent was too good. “Did you just cream your pants?”

He could hear the drop in Quills voice as he answered.  
“Not yet, but soon, you feel pretty perfect down there, Rocket”  
Rocket snorted and Peter over him shuddered and a hand dropped onto his head, fingers sinking into his fur. He turned his head so he could experimentally rub his cheek against the fast growing bulge in Peter's pants and there was another shudder, this time accented with a barely audible moan.  
Rocket looked up, trying to keep his face in contact with Peter's crotch and this time it was him, letting out an undignified noise. Peter had one hand braced against the wall, bent over just enough so he could look down at Rocket and his eyes were all dark and wide, searing right down Rocket's back, taking the sizzling sensation in his cybernetics to a new level and sending his cock twitching.  
Rocket reached up a paw and shoved it under his muzzle between Peter's legs and the other sucked in a breath and dropped his head against the wall.  
Rocket growled and pressed his nose against the bulge, snuffling, inhaling deeply, then closed his teeth around the zipper, pulling it open. Over him Peter let out the most sultry moan the raccoon ever heard and the fingers in the fur between his ears twitched.  
Rocket used one of his sharp claws you pull Peters boxers out of the way, pressing his wet nose against the source of the enticing scent and nosed up and down Peter's length, sending the man into a fit of low moans, hips stuttering towards his muzzle.  
The moment Rocket finally gave in to his urges and licked his tongue over Peter's cock came as Peter's hand slid from his head, one wet thumb accidentally trailed over an exposed plug on his back and a short electric discharge seared through Rockets body and sent him forward – panting and more aroused than ever – into Peter's crotch. Literally all he could do to not face plant in it was opening his mouth around the huge cock.  
Peter let out a string of curses as Rocket licked and lapped, careful not to come too close with his teeth.  
Rocket pulled back to order, voice on edge, “Do that again!”  
Peter did nothing but pant and moan for a moment, cock leaking precum all over Rocket's tongue, an Rocket scowled up at him, just to see the man lick his fingers and then lowering them back to his cybernetics, trailing them along the exposed sockets and wires.  
Rocket groaned, one of his paws dropping to his own dick – at this rate, he would come embarrassingly quick – and he licked faster.  
And then Peter's fingers touched something in the center of his back and Rocket's teeth nicked on Peter's sensible skin and then Peter's taste was flooding his mouth and sliding down his throat and Rocket could hear him moan desperately over him and he came as hard as Peter.  
“Fuck!”  
Peter slid down the wall the same time Rocket sat on the floor and then Rocket was picked up and Peter's tongue licked his muzzle clean.  
  
  
  



End file.
